


not a prude

by randomfills (spnfanatic)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, No Plot/Plotless, Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prompt Fill, SPN Kink Meme, Sex, Top Sam Winchester, Voyeurism, motel sex, sam fucking a twink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23282359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnfanatic/pseuds/randomfills
Summary: Dean watches Sam fuck someone else and Dean gets all shuddery and desperate while he watches and jerks off.+ Dean cumming in his pants+ Sam taking care of Dean afterwardshttps://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/152479.html?thread=46907551#t46907551
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106
Collections: Supernatural Kink Meme





	not a prude

He heard the moaning and heavy panting as he got back to his and Sam’s motel room. The damn walls were so thin in this rundown dump. He was surprised they hadn’t had people complaining during their stay yet. Sam and Dean were supposed to be on a simple salt and burn. Except when Dean went to dig up the grave, the corpse had already been torched. Sam was supposed to be doing more research because they still had a haunted museum and people in danger.

From the sounds coming inside, however, Dean was pretty sure Sam was not researching about the case. He sounded like he was too deep in whoever was in the room with him.

“Yeah, yeah, c’mon,” his brother’s faint voice could be heard through the door.

Dean hesitated, fingers clenching tightly around the room key. Part of him wanted to just give his brother some privacy, but the other, more vindictive part of him wanted to just storm in the room and cockblock him, get him back for all the times Sam knowingly, and unknowingly cockblocked Dean. He felt childish for even thinking the last bit, but Sam could be an ass sometimes.

“F-fuck, man,” Sam’s voice was getting louder.

Dean had his ear pressed to the door by this point, holding his breath. He could hear the rhythmic slapping of flesh on flesh.

“Oh god!”  
Someone else was groaning. “P-please.”

“Please, what?” Sam’s voice was deep. Deeper than Dean ever heard his brother talk.

“Please f-fuck me harder. Please!” the other voice was wailing.

Sam, honest to god, growled. There were more flesh slapping sounds. “Yeah, fucking take it. Gonna pound your ass ‘til you can’t stand for a week. F-fuck. Fuck, man.”

Holy crap. He could feel his arousal awakening his dick. His pants were getting uncomfortable and tight, suddenly imagining Sam fucking into a twink on one of the motel beds. Both naked and writhing in pleasure. Sam, a giant shadow, thrusting harder and harder. What the fuck?

He could feel his dick straining in his jeans now. All this, just for a little dirty talk from his younger brother. How fucking sick was Dean?

“Yeah, that’s right. Keep milking my cock, like a good boy,” Sam groaned.

Fuck. Fuck. Dean put the key in and twisted. He had to see, felt like he was going to damn well explode. He opened the door as quietly as he could and barely stepped in so that he got a good view of the bed. He felt his eyes dilate as arousal hit him harder at the sight of Sam’s hulking body draped over a twink with blond hair, twisting and arching under his brother, lost in mindless pressure.

Hey, Dean thought dimly, unzipping his jeans and grabbing his dick through his boxers, the twink looked kind of like Dean. Blond, pale, freckles all over Dean could see. He was sure if he had a better look, his eyes would be green too.

He never thought of his brother like that before. Didn’t cross his mind. In fact, Dean, for the longest time, thought Sam was kind of a prude. Wouldn’t talk to girls or give them a second glance since Jess. He never figured Sam could be bi. He never saw his brother even look at a guy with interest.

Watching him go at it like a rabbit was new territory for Dean. But it was kind of hot too. Kind of turned Dean on. Like holy shit.

“Fuck, yeah. Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Sam was babbling, thrusting faster and deeper. He grabbed the twink’s hair and pulled his head back, causing him to groan.

Dean could feel his dick leaking. Holy crap, he was fucking captivated. Sam was thrusting harder still. Each thrust spoke of desperation as he chased his orgasm. Dean could feel on the edge of his own orgasm just watching and touching his dick through his boxers. Even with his jeans pulled down, his dick was still incredibly hard and uncomfortable in his boxers. He pulled his boxers down too, his dick free from the suffocating fabric.

He moaned softly, desperately touching his own dick, speeding up as Sam sped up his thrusts. They were both getting into the same, fast rhythm. Oh god, he was like a teen with no self control all over again. He wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Oh fuck, I’m gonna-” Sam didn’t get to finish the sentence, as he thrust in deeply one last time, spilling his load into the kid’s ass.

Dean tugged his dick hard, finding himself cumming at the same time, his orgasm exploding out of him and onto the floor.

He had never seen anything as hot and amazing as his brother fucking into the twink, even in all the porn he watched and he watched a lot of fucking porn. Sam was a sweaty, smirking mess. He lay draped over the lithe body, too tired to even take his dick out. 

The two lay tangled in each other for a few minutes as Dean hesitated on what to do next. He was about to bend over to pull his underwear and pants back up and pretend he was just coming back into the room, when Sam turned just enough to see him. Dean froze as he caught his brother’s gaze.

Oh. Fuck. Dean was caught.

Sam’s smirk just widened and honestly, Dean wasn’t sure if he liked that better than one of Sam’s patented ‘bitch faces’. They looked at each other for a moment before Dean decided to pull his pants back up and face the music. Sam was either going to be disgusted with him or this was going to be the single, most embarrassing moment Dean wasn’t going to be able to forget. He swallowed as Sam just turned to whisper something into the twink’s ear.

Sam pulled out of the twink and sat back on his elbows, watching as the kid moved slowly, carefully into a sitting position. He glanced up at Dean, his eyes were indeed green. Dean watched as the twink’s eyes then darted back to Sam, before raising up on shaky legs. He grabbed his clothes that had been thrown in a pile on the floor by the bed and quickly put them on.

Sam slapped the twink’s ass, causing him to jolt. “C’mon, man. Don’t want to keep my brother waiting,” Sam said cheerfully. The kid just rolled his eyes and quickly put on his socks and shoes.

Before he walked past Dean, he paused and said, “Hope you know how fucking lucky you are to have a brother as hung as him.” There was a slight bitterness in his voice Dean pretended wasn’t there.

Fuck. He was beginning to realize just how lucky he was.

As soon as the twink left, Dean turned back to his brother still lying lazily on the bed. Still fucking naked too. Fuck. “Come here, Dean,” Sam said huskily.

“Uhh…” Fucking great response. Real intelligent. “Why?”

Sam rolled his eyes, sitting up further. “Get your ass on the bed so that I can fuck the shit out of you.” 

And crap. That shouldn’t have sounded as hot as it did. He could feel his dick twitching in interest again. He groaned, scrambling to do as his brother ordered. Okay, fuck, maybe Sam wasn’t a prude like Dean originally thought. And the twink was fucking right - Sam was freaking hung. He had no idea (even with prepping) how he was going to take his brother’s cock. He wasn’t even sure how the twink did.

“Fucking relax for me, Dean,” Sam chided him as Dean leaned back on the bed.

He held up a small bottle of lube. “Always prepared at least,” Dean said.

Sam smirked. “Like a boy-scout.”

He twisted the cap off and poured some lube on his fingers. “Pull your pants off, Dean,” he ordered.

Dean didn’t need to be told twice. Since he witnessed Sam fucking the twink, he’d been wanting to have his own chance with his brother. God it had been such a hot scene. It certainly helped his imagination with the kid looking like a younger clone of Dean too. He took his pants and boxers off and tossed them off the bed. He wondered how long Sam had been thinking about this, about fucking Dean.

He was about to ask, when he felt light pressure at the entrance of his hole. He froze, barely registering that Sam was talking again, telling him something. His voice was too quiet. Finally after a moment, Sam said louder, “Relax, Dean. You gotta relax for me or I can’t get my finger in. And trust me, you’re gonna want to be stretched out and lubed first.”

“Oh,” Dean said, finally tuning back in. He tried to relax his muscles so that Sam could push a finger in. He moaned at the intense burn the sudden intrusion was causing.

“Trust me, it’ll get better,” Sam whispered. He moved his finger around experimentally.

It was a weird sensation. Dean could feel every movement as Sam pumped his finger in and out and around inside him. He never felt full like this before, never even had a finger in his ass before his brother. Though it wasn’t like Dean didn’t think about it. Sometimes imagined someone as big as Sam fucking him.

“That’s it, Dean. Relax,” Sam was telling him. “Almost done stretching you. Then I’m gonna fuck you just like that twink, probably harder. ‘Til you can’t even stand without assistance. Fuck, Dean. You’ve no fucking clue how long I’ve wanted to do this, how many times I’ve imagined it was you under me writhing and screaming and not some twink who just looks like you.”

Oh fuck. Dean moaned as Sam sped up the pace, thrusting his finger in and out, before adding another, then another. Until almost his whole hand was going in and out of Dean’s ass. Fuck. The absolute filth spilling out of his little brother’s mouth, along with his hand practically fucking Dean, had his dick already jutting up and leaking.

“Like that, huh, big brother? You’re a fucking slut, aren’t you?” Sam groaned, his dick hard and red. Dean was writhing under him like a needy goddamn whore. He pulled his fingers out and lined his cock to his brother’s leaking hole. He pushed in, groaning louder at the warmth that flooded around his dick. Dean still felt a little tight. Which was fine, more than fine. It felt good. Oh fuck. He pushed all the way in, listening as Dean gasped, trying to push back like he couldn’t get enough of Sam.

Dean made such a pretty sight under Sam. God. His brother was going to fucking ruin him. “Yeah, fuck. You’re just a needy little whore, aren’t you? Couldn’t wait to get a taste of your baby brother, huh?” He barely pulled out before slamming back in. Dean made a small whine, hands reaching to grasp his own dick. Sam was faster however. He quickly grabbed his brother’s arms and pinned them down on the bed on either side of his body.

He pulled out again and then thrust back in, reveling in the loud gasp Dean made, as he struggled against Sam’s hold, desperately trying to relieve the pressure in his dick. 

“Patience, Dean. You’re not going to cum until I cum. Understand?”

His grip tightened to the point of bruising. Dean winced in pain, but Sam didn’t let go until he saw him nod his understanding. “Good.” He released his grip and continued to fuck Dean harder. His brother’s desperation was hot. Sam had no idea he was into that until now. Fuck, after this, they were going to have to sit down and come up with a list of kinks to try. He was sure Dean wouldn’t be too opposed to it. His brother, after all, could be pretty adventurous when he wanted to be.

He thrust into him a few more times. He could feel on the edge of orgasm. Fuck. He lasted longer with the twink. Having Dean - the real deal - under him had him shouting and spilling his load like a preteen. He panted heavily, leaning over his brother. He grasped his brother’s dick and looked him in the eyes. “Cum for me, Dean,” he commanded and gave him a couple hard tugs.

Dean arched up off the bed, feeling like his orgasm was being ripped out of him just from hearing his brother talk. He spilled his load all over Sam’s hand. He landed back on the bed, breathing heavily.

“Holy fuck,” he said.

Sam let go of his dick and pulled out. He dropped down next to Dean with a grin. “That good, huh?”

“Fuck. You have no idea,” Dean said with a groan. He had no energy to even move.

They lay next to each other, naked on the motel bed, for what seemed like hours. The silence was comfortable, familiar. Dean wasn’t sure what they were now, if they even were anything. The sex had been incredible. Who knew Sam could be so commanding? If Sam ever wanted to do this again, fuck, Dean wasn’t going to say _no_.

After a moment, Sam turned to look at him. “Hey, Dean,” he began. There was a slight hesitation in his voice.

Dean turned to look back at him, an eyebrow raised. “Yeah?”

“You, uh, wanna have sex again sometime?”

It was like Sam was a mindreader. Fuck. Dean found himself nodding. “Yeah, yeah sure.”

Sam seemed to relax. “Okay, sometime soon?”

“How soon is soon?”

“Like tomorrow soon?” Sam asked.

Dean pretended to think for a moment. “Sure, I mean, sounds good.”

“Cool. So uh, wanna make a list of kinks with me tomorrow then?”

Dean raised an eyebrow, this time actually confused. “Uh, list of kinks? Like a list of stuff we can try in bed or something?” Like wearing fucking panties when he got together with Cassie and it turned out to be one of the best things he’d ever done during sex. He imagined wearing panties for Sam. God was that hot.

“Yeah. I mean, you don’t have to if you don’t want to. We can try vanilla sex for a while if that’s what you want,” Sam said, getting suddenly nervous.

Dean just shook his head. “Dude, I’m not a fucking prude.” He grinned. “Hell, yeah, we can make a list tomorrow. You know me, Sam. I’m all for trying new things.”

Fuck. Sam just gave him a grin of his own. It made his whole face light up. Dean nearly lost his breath just looking at his brother. “Fuck, Dean. You have no idea how happy you make me feel.”

**THE END**


End file.
